lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Littlest Pet Shop Pets
Piosenka śpiewana przez Zoe Trent. Śpiewając prezentuje mieszkańców sklepu. Wersja polska Zoe: O paru rzeczach ci opowiem, o tak śpiewam i kradnę show, teraz oprzyj się wygodnie. Ja jestem Zoe Trent, i chwalę teraz się, jestem tu gwiazdą, śpiewam i się prezentuję. Je, je, jeee, jeeee! Pepper: Hej Pepper Clark, też jestem w pewnym sensie gwiazdą, moim żywiołem jest komedia. Zoe: A to właśnie Pepper jest, żarty wam o puk, puk powie, taka żartownisia. Gdy jest szczęśliwa poczujesz to, a kiedy nie to nie ma czym oddychać. Vinnie: Ale daje! Russel: Niezbyt ładnie pachnie. Penny: Fuj! Pepper: A, ja tu jestem. Zoe: Ach to Vinnie Terrio, to jest on. Chciałabym myśleć, że ma dosyć, lecz na pewno wróci tu. Ma złote serce, więc nie ma co się bać. Choć niezbyt bystry, jest jednym z nas! Wszyscy: To jest littlest, littlest pet shop tak, to littlest, littlest pet shop jest, bo to littlest, littlest pet shop tak, to littlest, littlest, littlest pet shop jest. Zoe: Minka Mark to jest artystka, gada jak najęta, lecz to jeszcze nie wszystko. Coś namaluje i coś zmaluje, i nagle nam znikneła, i co znów kombinuje tu? Minka: U fajny naszyjnik, dasz mi go? Dasz,dasz, dasz? Blythe: Yyyy... Sunil: Mhmhm, ha ha. Ojej! (kaszle) Znów to samo. (okrzyk przerażenia) Zoe: To jest Sunil Nevla, mangustą jest, magikiem chciałby być, lecz jego magia jest słaba. Trochę ponury jest, namieszać lubi też, to nie przeszkadza naaam, bo on jest jednym z nas! Wszyscy: To jest littlest, littlest pet shop tak, to littlest, littlest pet shop jest, bo to jest littlest, littlest pet shop tak, to littlest, littlest, littlest pet shop jest! Penny: Oooch Vinnie! Vinnie: Przepraszam Penny Ling. Russel: Eee, Zoe, kończmy tę piosenkę, robimy za duży bałagan. Zoe: To jest Russel, Russel Ferguson. Troche skryty jest, chce skończyć mą piosenkę. Penny Ling w porządku jest. To już chyba wszyscy więc co mówi sieeeeę? Wszyscy: Bo to littlest, littlest pet shop tak, to littlest, littlest pet shop jest, bo to littlest, littest pet shop tak, to littlest, littlest pet shop jest. Bo to littlest, littlest pet shop tak, to littlest, littlest pet shop jest, bo to littlest, littlest pet shop tak, to littlest, littlest, littlest pet shop jest. :: Wersja oryginalna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28YmuP3X0j4 I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things, So just watch me gonna steal the show, Sit on back and try to follow My name is Zoey Trent And to the full extent, I'm a big star here, I sing the songs that represent Pepper, here, is my good friend Ask her any knock-knock jokes 'cause she's kind of a comedian And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell Yeah that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more But don't you worry He's got a heart of gold Not very bright, but he's one of us We're the Littlest (littlest) pet shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) pet shop pets We're the Littlest (littlest) pet shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) littlest pet shop pets Minka Mark is a monkey artist Talks a mile a minute, so don't let her get started She's gonna paint this, she's gonna paint that Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at This is Sunil Nelva, he's a mongoose He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose Sure, he's a little glum and likes to make a fuss But we don't mind at all because he's one of us We're the Littlest (littlest) pet shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) pet shop pets We're the Littlest (littlest) pet shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) littlest pet shop pets This is Russell, Russell Furguson He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done Penny Ling, are you okay I think that's everybody, so what do you say We're the Littlest (littlest) pet shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) pet shop pets We're the Littlest (littlest) pet shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) pet shop pets We're the Littlest (littlest) pet shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) pet shop pets We're the Littlest (littlest) pet shop pets Yeah, the littlest (littlest) littlest pet shop pets Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 1 Kategoria:Zwierzęta